Some surgical implants are fixed in place with one or more suture knots. Other surgical implants, for example fabric or mesh supports, are fixed in place with an anchor attached to a suture, where the suture is tied against the support. These surgical implants are usefully employed to treat male or female incontinence, pelvic organ prolapse, and in reconstructing areas of tissue.
Improved devices and methods of fixating surgical implants would be welcomed by patients and healthcare workers.